Let's Take A Moment
by xmumblejumblex
Summary: Personal, heartfelt, and honest words from the ROTG characters about what they think about the stories that are put on FanFiction. Now, come gather around children, and Let's Take A Moment to face reality with the shocked and surprised Rise of the Guardians characters while they explain their thoughts about the stories they stumbled across.
1. The Ever-Most Important Introduction

_I'm not going to bore you with some heartfelt and sincere greeting or whatever. Yo. You can call me Mumble. Or Jumble, even. First story-like thing, getting used to all of this.. As you can see, I'm a very "unique" person. And I hope you guys can bear me. _

_Anyways, some __**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGES BEFORE READING ON**__: At the beginning of each and every mini-chapter, there will be a bolded sentence/half a sentence. Continuously read on and connect them all! Every week or so (depends on what I think) I will ask you guys to leave a review stating what we have so far in the hidden message. The first person to accurately respond first __**WITH THE CORRECT GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION AND EVERYTHING IN-BETWEEN**__, will get a shout out and maybe something more..? Lol idk. We'll just have to find out. _

_Just a nice little activity to keep everyone involved ^-^! _

_Oh, by the way, I will try to keep updating this story every day (unless my volleyball or school gets in the way.) __**MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A SUGGESTION AND YOURS MIGHT BE PUT INTO THE STORY**__ (With the credit to you, of course!)_

_Okay, shut up, me. Time to get into the fanfiction process. Enjoy *insert kissy face here*._


	2. Why Would You Do This To Me?

**Let's take a moment**

* * *

PitchxJackFrost?

I think I just threw up a little in my mouth.

Let's get something sorted out: Pitch and I are brutal enemies, not cuddly lovebirds. And I think we would both agree (for the first time) that we want it to stay like that.

Who, what, when, why, and how?

Do you enjoy torturing my mind with these thoughts that are now burned into my soul?

~Jack Frost~

* * *

**_As you can tell, these are going to be short, sweet, and straight to the inevitable truth. Any suggestions? Be sure to tell me! Until tomorrow, my people :3_**


	3. Oh Good Moon, Please Help Me

**to think this through.**

* * *

I will never, ever, ever stop believing in Jack and the Guardians! No matter what! Even if some "beautiful and extremely hot" girl shows up out of the blue!

and.. I will absolutely **not** fall in.. *shudder* .. love with Jack when I'm older. That's just creepy.

What is wrong with you people? I'm going to have nightmares for months now.

~Jamie~

* * *

**_I've seen fanfics of this, and even I am in utter shock..*facepalm*. More coming tomorrow! Thanks for these views! Although it may not seem like much, it means the world to me! (*cough cough* cheesy much? *cough cough*)._**

**_but seriously, thanks c:_**


	4. I Am Worth Something

**This makes no sense to me,**

* * *

Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I'm stupid.

Or worthless during a fight.

Not trying to be rude or anything but: _I was chosen as a Guardian for a reason._

And that reason was and still is important.

I'm tired of being left out of every story with a battle that I come across.

It hurts.

~Sandy~

* * *

**_Poor Sandy :c It's okay though; he's still my second-favorite Guardian if that means anything.. :I A huge thanks to Frosted Skies for the first review! It really helps to tell me anything, from what you like to what you think should be said next or to even what you're eating. Food makes me happy(:_**

**_Be sure to keep up with what the hidden message is saying as well!_**

**_xoxo_**


	5. The Loving Pitch

**what about you?**

* * *

I am Pitch Black.

The Mastermind of Darkness. The Overlord of the Other Side. The triggering finger on the Gun of Fear.

**_NOT_** the guy who spontaneously turns into some lovebird with hugs and kisses because of some girl.

Trust me, I've met a lot of girls over the hundreds of years I've been alive. And must I tell you: they are my favorite to scare the wits out of.

Their tiny little screams, the way they clutch their pillows, they way they yell out for mommy, the way - ahem.

My point is that if you want a box of chocolates with roses, you can get them.

in your nightmares.

~Pitch~

* * *

**_My favorite so far(; Anyways..._**

**_500 VIEWS IN TWO DAYS?! OH MY LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL, I'M AMAZED. Thank you SOOOOOOOO much guys! Plus, we have more followers, reviews, and favorites! This is gonna be good ;p_**

**_xoxo_**


	6. Pearly Whites(:

**Let's just stop**

* * *

Guys,

I appreciate your enthusiasm,

but I do not like Jack.

Like = Love

Of course, his pearly whites and the way they line up oh-so-perfectly and the way the spacing is phenomenal

is a great attraction, but I do not like him.

And most importantly, I won't get into a sassy hissy fight over him with a teenage girl.

I protect children, not claw at them.

~Tooth~

P.S. Remember to floss!

* * *

**_Oh Tooth - such a sweetheart! I loaf her(: Thanks again guys for the suggestions that you have been leaving in the reviews! Especially a nice girl, The One Named Moonlight! (It's a poem-ish thing, by the way) Remember to keep up with the hidden message AND leave any suggestions on what the next note should be about! _**

**_xoxo_**


	7. Ankle Biters

**and consider the options**

* * *

Ey, all you ankle-biters out there:

If anyone is going to swear, it might as well be me.

Not Tooth, not Sandy.. maybe North

But definitely not Jack.

He's too much of a ..

what do you Americans call it?

A goody-two-shoes?

Yep, that about sums it all up.

~Bun-

Hey, no I am _**not**_ you oversized Kangaroo! If you ask me, you're all talk. You should start strutting down the runway instead of preaching on about your so-called "magnificence".

I'm tired of your outbursts, mate. Keep your thoughts inside your own mind. If it even exists.

Why, I outta..

~Bunny, with an interruption of Jack~

* * *

**_Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear Mumble/Jumble/WhateverYouWantToCallMe. Happy birthday to me. _**

**_January 16th ! I am now officially.. one year older(: Haha, thanks so much for your support guys! 300 more views before 1,000! +2 Favorites AND +3 Followers! Omggggg! (:_**

**_xoxo_**


	8. Icy Mind

**before my mind dies**

* * *

Why is it that in some stories, I look at objects like it's from outer space?

Although I may not talk to a lot of people,

I can hear them and see the world around me.

I don't stare at things such as pencils like its a foreign machine from planet Mars!

Come on guys,

I know that I'm a little behind on what's "cool" these days but

my head isn't completely full of ice.

~Jack~

* * *

That's a matter of opinion.

Get outta here, Bunny!

At least _I _waited until you were done, mate! Unlike some bloody blockheads.

... and ~Bunny~

* * *

**_Aha, get it? Jack Frost and "cool"? No? Okay._**

**_Thanks for reading! More to come!_**

**_xoxo_**


	9. NOT Slaves!

**of mere exhaustion.**

* * *

My friends and I are not Tooth's minions!

Or slaves, as a matter of fact!

We willing help Toothiana with collecting the children's teeth.

We have seen the most fascinating and beautiful things around the entire world that you will never even get to experience!

So stop referring us as those two terrible words!

Or you might find something.. "surprising" under your pillow.

~Baby Tooth~

* * *

**Baby Tooth is adorbs(:**

**So sorry guys! I was grounded for the day ._. Anyways, I was so excited to see that we have now SEVEN reviews! It really helps me to hear what you guys think!**

**And, good job with keeping up with the hidden message!**

**xoxo**


	10. I Have No Siblings!

**These stories can't be right, they're entirely unreal.**

* * *

I don't have an evil twin sister.

I don't have a jealous, mortal brother.

I don't have a family member that is still alive today.

I.

Don't.

I was the only one that MiM chose as a Guardian the day I died while saving Pippa.

The one and _only._

And adding to that, no one tried to jump in and save me as well, making them a long-lost Guardian!

...

Wow, these stories are sure getting weirder and more.. "creative" by the second.

You guys are starting to get eager.

~Jack~

* * *

_**Honestly, I just read about three stories which had a storyline with Jack having a long-lost twin (and also winter spirited) sister/brother. **_

**_.. No one was there but him, guys. Just so you know ✌️!_**

**_Over a 1,300 views! Wooooooooooooooow(: Thanks so much!_**

**_xoxo_**


	11. Cookies Are Da Bomb Dot Com

**They need to be stopped**

* * *

Hey, we do _tooo_ help around the workshop with Santa!

We make the toys **_and_** help test them out!

Well, maybe we test them a lot more than make them..

But the yetis are only there as our assistants!

But cookies are good too..

Let's see: work or cookies?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

COOOOKKKKIIIIIEEEEESSSSS! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Nummy nummys ^-^!

~The Elves~

* * *

_**Awe, aren't they so cute that you just want to eat them all up?! :3 **_

**_Anyways, LililolipopD, you are probably the funniest person (and weirdest, don't get me wrong) I have ever seen review! And thanks for the great suggestion!_**

**_And thank you LionsandTrolls, it is always better late!_**

**_I mean, better late then never._**

**_Than*_**

**_Geez, I disappointment myself._**

**_xoxo_**


	12. Russian, NOT British

**and completely sealed.**

* * *

*facepalm*

*facepalm*

*facepalm*

*facepalm with chair*

*facepalm with desk*

*facepalm with cat*

*facepalm with a small child*

*facepalm with Shamu the Orca*

*facepalm with a book*

*facepalm on the ground*

...

I am Russian.

Not a British, stupid, and inconsiderate jerk who whips out his swords like a maniac and cuts off heads of innocent people just because I want to.

Thanks for absolutely nothing.

~North~

* * *

**_So basically, yeah. NO OFFENSE TO BRITISH PEOPLE, I MEANT THAT NORTH ISNT STUPID, NOT AS IN THE BRITISH ARE STUPID! I could already see someone tracking me down and murdering me if I didn't clarify that so.._**

**_OVER TWO THOUSAND VIEWS?! Lord have mercy on my soul and dig my grave, that's amazing(:_**

**_xoxo_**


	13. We Just Don't

**I appreciate your effort, I truly do.**

* * *

We know that society is screwed up since we were kids

but

we do not:

1. Abandon our children

2. Leave on the world's longest business trip

3. Die in some tragic way and leave our child alone in a house for the rest of their life

4. Get sent to jail

5. Any other reason that we might leave our children alone (no matter what age) by themselves.

~All The Parents In Stories~

* * *

**Yes, I know that they are not ROTG characters, but it's the truth.**

**And (sorry, I forgot your name) what do you not understand about the secret messages? I would really like to know(:**

**Also, if you guys want any help on your stories, I would be the happiest person on Earth to help you in any way that I can!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	14. MLP We Just Killed the Club!

**But these lies are unthinkable,**

* * *

If my Nightmares ever turned sweet and soft and cuddly one day,

I would have them killed or sent away.

**(Lol, that rhymed. See it? No? Okay, moving on)**

By that point, they would be of no use to me.

I wouldn't spread sparkles all over town and feed children cupcakes while riding on rainbows.

I feed them terror on the backs of the most horrifying creatures known to man and spirits.

Snuggles from the horses of My Little Pony will be vanquished with my bare hands.

~Pitch~

* * *

**As requested by the beautiful LililolipopD! There, now one more hamster had its life spared(; And I don't want Pitch o_o**

**Sorry, I've been having a volleyball tournament so..**

**ALSO, CHECK THE POLL ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE!**

**But before I go:**

**MLP. MLP. MLP. M-MLP. MLP We just killed the club! Drink patron to the head, almost killed a thug!**

**I'm sorry, that's just what that reminded me of.. :I**

**More to come! **

**xoxo**


End file.
